Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule that mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic. A ferrule holder or other housing component of the connector embraces the ferrule and may be fabricated of such material as molded plastic. A spring typically is disposed within the housing or ferrule holder such that the ferrule is yieldably biased forwardly for engaging another fiber-mounting ferrule of a mating connector device. In many fiber optic connectors, it is desirable to angularly adjust the optical fiber within the connector relative to the fiber's longitudinal axis to achieve an optimum angular position of the fiber whereat the insertion losses of the connector are at a minimum. In addition, the use of polarization maintaining (PM) fibers has been increasing, and it is essential that the PM fibers be properly angularly oriented within the connector. Systems for angularly adjusting such fibers have been complicated and not very cost effective. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an extremely simple system that includes a fiber optic connector assembly as well as a method for very simply and efficiently adjusting the angular position of a fiber within a fiber optic connector.